PC:Yimayngurr (pacdidj) RETIRED
Summary |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= }} Fluff Background Yimayngurr is an ill-born child of the Rripangu clan, one of a number of hunting and gathering clans comprising a small, tribal human society on the isle of Kythira. He was sired by an orcish pirate who raped a Rripangu clanswoman during a provisions-gathering raid on their coastal camp. Raised by the Rripangu clan among the Kythirian mangroves, Yimayngurr was initiated into the spiritual law of his people, dancing in ceremonies honoring Marrpan, the Great Sleeping Turtle, on whose back his people believe the isle of Kythira resides. Yimayngurr was a precocious youth, demonstrating a spear-hunting ability far beyond that of his peers, no doubt enhanced by his orcish physique. His ability to consistently bring back the largest, healthiest game from every hunt, quickly earned him the respect of his peers, despite their suspicions about his inauspicious birth, and mixed blood. Very much at home amongst his clansmen, Rripangu’s greatest ambition as a child was to learn the songs, dances, and stories of his people, and grow up to become a law man, one of the Rripangu leaders and keepers of history, ancestry, and secrets. He was taken in early on by Botj, one of the law men who acted as Yimayngurr’s surrogate father, teaching him the arts of tracking, stealth, and bush medicine. This idyllic scene was shattered however at the end of his 16th year, when Dhakanmirr, one of the oldest and most conservative law men, blamed that year’s severe drought and lack of game and forage on the bad luck brought about by having a half-orc with “dirty blood” amongst the people. After the council of law men convened, even his mentor Botj agreed that Yimayngurr was to be banished from the tribe, and put to sea, in order to appease the ancestors angered at the violation of the tribe’s strict marriage and procreative taboos that Yimayngurr’s birth represented. During the farewell ceremony prior to Yimayngurr’s banishment, he was granted a vision by Wititj, the World Serpent, foreshadowing the decimation of his people and the land they have held since time immemorial by a ravenous horde of orcs and monstrous creatures serving a shadowy and mysterious force rising from the depths of the Shifting Seas. Along with the vision came a gut feeling that his brutish orc father, whom he has never known, might hold the key to or at least a piece of the vision's puzzle. Yimayngurr deeply wishes to return to and protect his clan, but knows that unless he can provide proof of the impending danger and a means of stopping or avoiding it, there is no chance he will be taken back. He has vowed to find the truth behind his vision, starting with locating and confronting his father. He knows too that he cannot accomplish this task without the help of skilled allies. It is for that reason that he has turned his canoe toward Daunton, a land where it is rumored great adventurers make their homes and their heroic reputations. Perhaps he can find the help he needs there. Appearance Age: 17 Gender: Male Height: 6' 2" Weight: 225lbs Curly-haired with a broad, flat nose, Yimayngurr bears many of the features of his Kythira-based human tribesmen. Certain telltale features indicate his mixed parentage though, such as his prominent lower canines, greenish skin tone, and unusually tall stature. Lines of pain and worry have recently been etched in the young man's forehead, following his banishment from his native Rripangu clan. Following the traditions of his people, Yimayngurr has no use for clothing, save for the crocodile-skin leather armor he wears like a second skin, and the thin, loin-cloth-like belt made from his mother's hair, which all Rripangu clansmen wear outside their armor. Like every Rripangu hunter, he carries his armory strapped to his back. Yimayngurr's javelins are actually the traditional, two-pronged, bamboo throwing spears that his people use to hunt, which he propels with his intricately-carved spear thrower. His longspear is fashioned from ironwood with a razor-sharp obsidian point, shaped like an elongated diamond lashed to the haft. Yimayngurr carries nothing but the bare essentials, the things he needs to hunt both on land and water, and fire-making and cleaning tools with which to dress and cook his kills. Personality A general affability and a penchant for occasional silly, physical humor sometimes mask the hurt that Yimayngurr carries deep inside. Only his eyes belie the cold rage and sadness he feels over having been born a bastard, and exiled by his people. When the need arises though, Yimayngurr puts aside his emotions, falling back on the quiet, stealthy discipline of a Djambatj, a Rripangu-clan hunter. Alignment: Unaligned Despite having been exiled, Yimayngurr follows the sacred laws of his people, which hold the protection of their traditional lands, ancestral heritage, and religious secrets to be more important than any greater philosophical or cosmological moral concerns. Yimayngurr is a loyal friend, but being desperate to rejoin and protect his people, he may consider acts he would have thought deplorable in the past as a means to that end. Hooks Where is Yimayngurr's scoundrel orcish father? Yimayngurr expects he may be able to learn more about his father's whereabouts on the unsavory island of Bacarte. What will happen in the encounter between Yimayngurr and his father? Yimayngurr knows he needs information that his father has, but has long harbored a cold rage over the dishonoring of his mother. A shadowy aquatic menace commands the ravenous hordes of monstrous humanoids that Yimayngurr foresaw attacking his people. What is this watery presence? A malevolent being, a curse, a plague? Something darker yet? Kicker Yimayngurr needs allies if he is to safely venture among the pirates and thieves of Bacarte and elsewhere in the isles. Respected at home for his hunting prowess far more than any natural Charisma, Yimayngurr finds it hard to make friends. This is doubly true since he was cast out by his clanspeople, the only friends and family he ever knew. He aims to demonstrate his skills as a hunter and tracker to the residents of Daunton, and perhaps find among them a few trustworthy allies to aid him in his quest. Math Attributes Defenses Health Hitpoints -''' 12 + 10 (constitution) + 5 (toughness, heroic tier) + x 5 (level bonus) = 32 'Surges -' Value: 32 x .25 (rounded down) = 8 Surges per day: 6 (class) + 0 (constitution) = 6 Attacks Powers |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power06= |Power07= }} Skills Racial Abilities '''Half-Orc Resilience pg. 14 - The first time he is bloodied during an encounter, Yimayngurr gains 5 temporary hit points. Swift Charge pg. 14 - Yimayngurr gains a +2 bonus to speed when charging. Furious Assault pg. 14 - Yimayngurr has the furious assault power. Class Features Hunter Fighting Style pg. 32 - Yimayngurr gains Quick Draw as a bonus feat. In addition, he can sheathe a weapon as a free action and gains a +4 bonus to AC against opportunity attacks he provokes by making a ranged attack. Hunter's Quarry pg. 104 - Once per turn Yimayngurr can designate closest enemy as his quarry as a minor action. Once per round he can choose to deal 1d6 extra damage when his attack hits his quarry. Running Attack pg. 32 - If Yimayngurr uses a standard action that lets him move (such as a charge or the Precise Assault power), and he ends that movement at least 2 squares away from where he began that move, he gains a +1 bonus to attack rolls made as part of that standard action. Feats Quick Draw Feat from Hunter Fighting Style, PHB pg. 200 - Yimayngurr can draw a weapon (or an object stored in a belt pouch, bandolier, or similar container, such as a potion) as part of the same action used to attack with the weapon or use the object. He also gains a +2 feat bonus to initiative checks. Toughness level, PHB pg. 201 - Yimayngurr gains an additional 5 hit points at each tier of play (at 1st, 11th, and 21st level). Regional Benefits Kythira - +1 to Nature, escalating to +3 when actually on the Isle of Kythira. Kythiran characters also receive +3 to all knowledge skill checks concerning the Shadowrift, Eladrin ruins, and the historic Eladrin courts on the Living Isle. Equipment Encumbrance: 61.5 lbs, Normal Load: 180lbs, Heavy Load: 360lbs, Maximum Drag Load: 900lbs Magic Items: *Hungry Longspear +1 (AV2 pg. 98) - Proficiency: +2: Damage: 1d10: Range: 10/20: Weight: 9lb: Group: Polearm, spear; Properties: Reach, This weapon has the heavy thrown property and a range of 10/20; Enhancement: Attack rolls and damage rolls; Critical: +1d6 damage; Power (Encounter): Standard Action. Make a ranged basic attack with this spear. On a hit, the target is also immobilized (save ends). The spear doesn't return to you until the immobilized effect on the target imposed by this weapon is ended. *Bracers of the Perfect Shot (PHB pg. 244) - When you hit with a ranged basic attack, you gain a +2 item bonus to the damage roll. Tracking Adventuring Career Yimayngurr arrives on Daunton and visits The Hanged Man He barely has time to settle in and order a bucket of oysters before a job opportunity lands in his lap. He signs up to visit Allaria and embark upon A Simple Dungeon Crawl Adventuring Companions Past and Present Jade Jasperjigger One-Who-Waits Grigo Stickbug Eithal Lemindt Arehai Psais Wish List Restful Bedroll Most Desired: Hungry Longspear +1 (level 2, AV2, pg. 98) received Bracers of the Perfect Shot (level 3, PHB, pg. 244) received Bloodcut Hide Armor +1 (level 4, PHB, pg. 227) Amulet of Protection +2 (level 6, PHB, pg. 249) Hungry Longspear +2 (level 7, AV2, pg. 98) Treasure Potion of Healing, awarded here 189 gp, awarded here Hungry Longspear +1, awarded here Used Potion of Healing here Bracers of the Perfect Shot, awarded here Javelins sold for 5gp Leather Armor sold for 5gp Longspear sold for 2gp Bought Hide Armor for 30gp XP * 833 XP awarded here * 964 XP awarded here Total XP 1,797 Mini Stat Block for Combat actions and stats"Move: Minor: Standard: sblock=statblockCOLOR=BlueBYimayngurr/B/COLOR Male Half-Orc Hunter Ranger 1 URLhttp://l4w.wikia.com/wiki/L4W:PC:Yimayngurr_%28pacdidj%29[/URL] Initiative: +6, Passive Perception: 17, Passive Insight: 12, Senses: Low-light Vision AC:16, Fort:15, Reflex:15, Will:12 HP:19/27, Bloodied:13, Surge Value:6, Surges left:5/6 Action Points: 1, Second Wind: unused Powers: COLOR=GreenFading Strike, Marauder's Rush,/COLOR COLOR=redsPrecise Assault/s, sFurious Assault/s, /COLORCOLOR=graysSure Shot/s,/COLOR COLOR=OrangesHungry Longspear/s/COLOR Conditions: regeneration 2 while bloodied/sblock/sblock Judge Comments Level 1 Approval 1 Approved by H.M.Gimlord Call me blind, but I can't find anything wrong here. Only one more approval to go. Judges, Please review Yimayngurr Cheers, HMG Approval 2 * pacdidj: Requested changes made. Proposal for a Kythira regional benefit submitted Yep, all fixed. Approved -- JoeNotCharles Overhaul Approved old version here. Approval 1 Approval from renau1g *Might want to update your MBA to the magic longspear so +7 vs AC & 1d6+5 damage same for RBA. *Precise Assault - you should be at +9 to hit and make a note about the +10 if you utilize running attack. *Can you use the magic weapon for your Sure Shot Daily? Seems like you could as it can thrown as a heavy thrown weapon. Approval 2 Approved by Dekana Status Approved for character overhaul by Renau1g and Dekana. Category:L4W:Half-Orc Category:L4W:Ranger Category:L4W Category:L4W Category:L4W:Half-Orc Category:L4W Category:L4W:Approved Characters